The invention relates to a device that can be walked on and/or driven on, for example for bridging under bridges requiring renovation or for bridging over streets, made of a web that can be walked on, which is connected to handrails via transverse struts.
In many applications nowadays, webs are needed which can be walked on by persons. Mention should be made here, only by way of example, of pedestrian crossways over streets, which are primarily erected to be removable once more when they are provided only in the short term. This often occurs in the case of building works on the actual pedestrian crossways or in the case of the re-equipment of subways.
Reference should be made, as a further example, to bridging under bridges requiring renovation, in which a web, which can be walked on by the appropriate workers, is led along under the bridge but is suspended at the top on the bridge. A means of bridging under in this way must not only be easy to put together but primarily also mobile, since this under-bridging means has to be displaced between two bridge pillars.
As mentioned above, these two examples are intended only to indicate the possible applications, and do not constitute any exhaustive enumeration. What is disadvantageous in the case of all these applications is that these devices that can be walked on and/or driven on are mostly produced from steel elements and are therefore very heavy. In addition, their assembly is extremely complicated and requires a great deal of time.